Das Geheimnis der Familie Fry
by elhelado
Summary: Eine alte Frau erinnert sich an Momente, die ihr ganzes Leben verändert haben. Als ihr Enkel Max nach Hogwarts kommt, deckt er das jahrelange Geheimnis seiner Großmutter auf.
1. Miss Frys Erinnerung

**Miss Frys Erinnerung**

Miss Fry lebte in einer Studentenwohnung mitten in London. Sie besaß diese Wohnung seit vielen Jahren und war einfach nicht bereit diese aufzugeben. Zu viele Erinnerungen klebten an ihr sowohl gute als auch schlechte, doch Miss Fry erinnerte sich an jeden ihrer Tage gern zurück.  
>Fast ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie hier verbracht. Mit 20 war sie als Studentin eingezogen nun ging sie auf die 60 zu und dachte besonders gern an ihre Jugend, weil ihr das Alter auch nichts Neues mehr brachte außer Schmerzen in den Gelenken. Grade deshalb wollte sie auch ihre letzten Tage noch in ihrer kleinen Wohnung verbringen, auch wenn ihr Sohn sie wöchentlich bat zu ihm und seiner Familie zu ziehen. Doch die Studentenwohnung mitten in London war nun einmal Miss Frys zu Hause.<br>Ihr Vater hatte ihr die Wohnung besorgt in der Hoffnung, dass zumindest seine jüngste Tochter etwas aus ihrem Leben mache, wo doch die ältere mit einem verheirateten Mann durchgebrannt war. Julia Fry hatte sich vorgenommen erst nach dem Studium an ihre familiäre Lebensplanung zu denken, was aber nicht lange gehalten hatte. Ein ganzes Jahr hatte sie studiert, doch schließlich war sie schwanger geworden. Von ihrem Vater konnte sie keine Hilfe mehr bitten, denn er war zornig darüber, dass er all das umsonst für sie getan hatte und schämte sich für seine Töchter. Nun war sie auf sich allein gestellt mit dem Kind. Den Vater kannte sie auch nicht wirklich. Es war eine Nacht gewesen. Sie kannte damals nicht mal seinen Namen, eigentlich wusste sie gar nichts über ihn.  
>Zwei Freundinnen von der Uni hatten sie überredet mit ihr in eine der Diskotheken zu gehen, die bei den Studenten so beliebt waren. Weil sie so vorgeschwärmt bekam und schließlich doch neugierig geworden, hatte sie sich mitschleifen lassen. Drei Wochen lang war nichts außergewöhnliches passiert. Sie hatten sich amüsiert und Julia Fry hatte sich auch nichts dabei gedacht. Doch nach drei Wochen, sie war grade durstig vom Tanzen geworden und wollte sich einen Drink bestellen, da sah sie einen jungen Mann an der Theke stehen. Er hatte rabenschwarze Haare, die er etwas länger trug und die ihm perfekt ins Gesicht fielen. Auch insgesamt sah er unverschämt gut aus. Als sie zu ihm herüberkam, grinste er sie von der Seite an. Ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln. Sie unterhielten sich lange… sehr lange und Julia Fry hatte die Zeit vergessen. Als sie es bemerkte, waren auch ihre Freundinnen schon nach Hause gegangen. Nur noch sehr wenige Leute hielten sich in der Diskothek auf. „Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?", hatte der Mann höflich gefragt und Julia war einverstanden und er fuhr sie mit seinem Motorrad nach Hause. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Aus dieser Nacht wurde mehr und doch nicht, denn nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Tag war der gut aussehende Mann verschwunden. Das einzige was sie von ihm zurückbehielt war ein Kind. Ein Kind, das sie alleine, mit größten Mühen und ohne fremde Hilfe aufzog. Es waren harte Zeiten für sie gewesen und zu gern hätte sie Samuel einmal seinen Vater vorgestellt, damit er sah von wem er sein schwarzes Haar hatte. Samuel konnte genauso unwiderstehlich lächeln wie sein Vater und auch die Augen waren genauso grau wie die seinen. Samuel sah zwar aus wie sein Vater, doch Julia fand, dass er vom Typ her eher ihr glich. Natürlich wusste sie nicht wie Sams Vater wirklich gewesen war, doch sie erkannte sich selbst in Sam wieder. Zu schön wäre es gewesen die beiden mal miteinander bekannt zu machen. Doch leider würde dieser Wunsch nie für sie in Erfüllung gehen. Oft hatte sie sich erträumt, wie er wohl lebte, wer er war. Genaueres über ihn herauszufinden wäre schon alles gewesen, was Julia Fry sich erhofft hatte.<br>Einmal hatte sie im Fernsehen in den Nachrichten einen Mann gesehen der ihm in gewisser Weise ähnelte, eigentlich wollte sie das gar nicht denken und sie verbannte diesen Gedanken auch sofort wieder aus ihrem Kopf, doch wenn man die ganzen Ungepflegtheiten des entflohenen Sträflings hätte weggelassen, ohne sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht hätte er es vielleicht sein können. Aber Julia wollte nicht denken, dass der Vater ihres Sohnes ein solcher Mensch war. Sie wusste es besser, dachte sie.  
>Zu der zeit war Samuel ungefähr 13 gewesen, mittlerweile wohnte er etwas abseits von London in einem Vorort. Seit ein paar Jahren war er verheiratet und hatte einen Sohn namens Max. Das Aussehen hatte Sam komplett an Max weiter gegeben. Auch Max glich seinem Großvater und seinem Vater wie ein Ei dem anderen. Er war gerade erst elf geworden und würde im Sommer auf eine höhere Schule kommen. Samuel hatte eine recht gute Ausbildung genossen. Jedenfalls hatte er es zu etwas gebracht und er konnte gut für seine jetzige Familie sorgen, jedenfalls besser als sie damals.<br>Größtenteils hatte Julia ihren Lebensunterhalt sowie auch die Miete für die Wohnung durch Kellnern und andere Nebenjobs verdient, dadurch mussten sie immer etwas kürzer treten. Trotz des Geldmangels waren sie immer glücklich gewesen und das war auch das einzige was Julia Fry jetzt noch wollte, glücklich sein, bis an ihr Ende.


	2. Der Sprechende Hut

**Der Sprechende Hut**

„Fry, Max", rief Professor Couch in die Große Halle. Max ging eilig nach vorn. Er wollte schnellstmöglich einem Haus zugeteilt werden, auch wenn es ihm ein wenig gefiel im Rampenlicht zu stehen.  
>Es war still in der Halle, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Hastig stieg Max die Steinstufen hinauf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Professor Crouch dort platziert hatte. Er bekam den Hut auf den Kopf gedrückt und alles wurde schwarz. Max wartete, was nun passieren würde.<br>„Ah", piepste eine Stimme, die aus dem Inneren des Hutes kam, „sehr interessant. Nun, du hast wirklich Eigenschaften eines Slytherin. Ja, du bist überaus neugierig, du stellst gern Unfug an, was?" „Manchmal", dachte Max verlegen. Der Hut lachte. „Du scheinst mir aber eher nach deinem Großvater zu kommen, hm? Ja, du hast großen Mut, mein Junge, genau wie er. Nein, Slytherin ist bestimmt nicht das Richtige für dich", piepste er. „Mein Großvater?", fragte Max. „Er war der einzige aus seiner Familie den ich nach Gryffindor geschickt habe", antwortete der Hut. Max' Hände schwitzten. Ihm fielen so viele Fragen ein und er wusste gar nicht welche er zuerst stellen sollte. „Also dann, du wirst dort sicher genauso gut aufgehoben sein wie er, GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut in die Große Halle hinein.  
>Sofort brach am Tisch der Gryffindors ein Beifallssturm los. Verwirrt nahm Max seinen Hut ab und legte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. Was hatte der Hut gemeint? Sein Großvater war auch ein Zauberer gewesen? Max machte sich auf zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo er mit lautem Jubel empfangen wurde. Sein Großvater war auch in Gryffindor gewesen.<br>Während zwei Jungen ihm rechts und links auf die Schultern klopften, setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke. Beschäftigt mit sich selbst bekam er fast gar nicht mit, was um ihn herum passierte.  
>Seine Großmutter hatte fast nie über seinen Großvater gesprochen. Es gab nur eine Sache, die Max über ihn wusste, denn sie sagte immer, Max sehe ihm sehr ähnlich. Doch Max kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. Aber in diesem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss: Er würde herausfinden, wer sein Großvater war und wo er lebte.<br>Wenn er tatsächlich auch ein Zauberer gewesen war, so wie Max, dann wollte er ihn unbedingt einmal kennenlernen.  
>Max richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Sprechenden Hut und sah zu, wie Melania MacMillan eine Hufflepuff wurde.<p> 


	3. Die Rumtreiber

**Die Rumtreiber**

Max saß allein in der Bibliothek, es war schon spät und die Sperrstunde würde sicher bald eintreffen, weshalb die meisten Schüler sich schon in die Gemeinschaftsräume verzogen hatten. Er musste sich mit seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz beeilen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Madame Pince ihn gleich hinaus warf. Außer ihr war niemand mehr dort.

Nach zwei letzten Sätzen begann er endlich seine Sachen in die Tasche zu packen und eilte zur Tür, wobei er sich einen strengen missbilligenden Blick von der Bibliothekarin einhandelte.

Durch die Fenster konnte Max sehen, wie dunkel es bereits draußen war. Außerdem schneite es, bald war Weihnachten und er konnte zu seiner Familie nach Hause fahren. Auch wenn Hogwarts ihm schon ein zweites zu Hause geworden war, musste er zugeben, dass er seine Eltern vermisste.

Nichtsahnend wanderte er die Gänge entlang, der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo er hin wollte, lag im siebten Stock.

„Fred, hast du die Karte?", hörte Max eine ihm bekannte Stimme flüstern. Er überlegte wer es wohl war. Vermutlich ein Gryffindor, aber keiner aus seinem Jahrgang. Der einzige Fred den er kannte, war Fred Weasley. Er war ein Fünftklässler, vermutlich gehörte dann die andere Stimme James Potter, seinem Cousin.

„Natürlich, hab ich sie. Hier!", flüsterte es zurück und kurz darauf ertönte das Rascheln von Pergament.

„Verdammt, da kommt jemand!", flüsterte James Stimme nun etwas lauter. „Da hinten! In die Nische!", riet eine dritte Stimme, die ganz klar von Marius Proudfoot, dem Stadionsprecher für die Quidditchspiele, kam.

Max hörte Fußgetrappel, doch dann war alles still. Er ging weiter, die drei Jungen konnten nicht weit entfernt sein.

„Mensch James, kauf dir eine Brille! Es ist nur Max", kam Marius' Stimme plötzlich laut hinter einem Vorhang hervor. Ein dumpfer Schlag, der sich wie eine Kopfnuss anhörte, folgte dieser. Danach kletterten alle drei aus der Nische und gaben ihren Antlitz preis.

Wie Max vermutet hatte, standen James, Marius und Fred vor ihm. Die drei Jungen kannte er bereits seit seinem ersten Tag hier. Max fand sie ziemlich cool, denn ihr Leben bestand darin anderen Streiche zu spielen, besonders den Slytherins. Außerdem hatten sie immer irgendwelche außergewöhnlichen Mittel, um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Erstklässler sollten um diese Zeit schon im Bett sein", meinte Fred. „Finde ich auch", sagte James und die beiden grinsten ihn an.

„Was ist das für ein Pergament?", fragte Max sofort neugierig und deutete auf die Karte die Marius in der Hand hielt.

„Glaubt ihr wir können es ihm sagen?", fragte James und tat auf geheimnisvoll. Fred zuckte die Schultern. „Warum nicht?", meinte Marius.

James nahm die Karte aus dessen Hand und hielt sie Max vor die Nase. „Das hier ist die Karte des Rumtreibers", meinte James. „Die Karte des was?", fragte Max verwirrt.

„Des Rumtreibers natürlich", wiederholte Fred für ihn, als müsse er ihm erklären, wie man atmet. „Schon klar", meinte Max und verschränkte die Arme, „aber was ist ein Rumtreiber?"

„Ein Rumtreiber ist..." Marius versuchte eine passende Erklärung zu finden.

„So etwas ähnliches wie wir", schloss Fred nach einer Weile.

„Genau genommen", warf James ein, „waren es mein Großvater und seine drei besten Freunde. Wovon nur zwei wirklich seine Freunde waren. Der dritte hat ihn an Voldemort verraten und wir versuchen jetzt schon seit Jahren seinen Namen von der Karte zu bekommen, aber die Magie ist einfach zu stark..."

„Und was ist an der Karte so toll?", fragte Max weiter.

„Na darauf kannst du jeden sehen, wo er ist, was er grade macht. Sieh es dir mal an!"

James hielt ihm die Karte dichter vor das Gesicht. „Ich kann es erkennen, danke", meinte Max. „Siehst du...da sind wir!" Er deutete auf vier kleine Punkte, die dicht nebeneinander standen. Neben den Punkten standen ihre Namen.

James Potter, Fred Weasley, Marius Proudfoot und Max... doch dort stand nicht Fry. Auf der Karte neben seinem Punkt stand in geschwungenen Lettern „Max Black".

„Ich heiße aber nicht Max Black", entfuhr es ihm. James sah genau auf die Karte. „Bist du sicher?", fragte, er und musterte ihn interessiert. „Ganz sicher", antwortete Max.

„Aber die Karte lügt niemals", sagte James, „frag doch nochmal deine Eltern."

„Ich werde ja wohl selber wissen, wie ich heiße", sagte Max nun aufgebracht.

Marius zuckte die Schultern. „Die Karte sagt, du heißt Max Black, also heißt du Max Black."

„Die drei waren eindeutig verrückt geworden", dachte Max. Warum glaubten sie so fest an eine dumme Karte? „Wie hießen denn die Rumtreiber?", fragte Max misstrauisch weiter.

„Also einmal James Potter, Sirius Black, nach den beiden bin ich übrigens benannt, dann Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, aber der ist nicht wichtig", erklärte James.

„Sirius Black", dachte Max, der hieß ja genauso wie...nein er hieß nicht Black, er hieß Max Fry. Er fing also auch schon an der Karte zu glauben.

„Waren die alle in Gryffindor?", fragte Max weiter. James nickte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was der Sprechende Hut ihm bei seiner Auswahl gesagt hatte. Sein Großvater war der einzige aus seiner Familie gewesen, den er nach Gryffindor geschickt hatte. War es möglich, dass...? Nein, James, Marius und Fred versuchten bestimmt gerade auch ihn in die Pfanne zu hauen.

„Ich glaube nicht an eure Karte", meinte er zu ihnen. Die drei sahen ihn an, als käme er vom Pluto. „Aber nette Idee. Ich geh dann mal nach oben ins Bett. Viel Spaß noch ihr drei!", wünschte er ihnen und ließ sie dann ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

Doch egal wie desinteressiert Max eben getan hatte, die Karte ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Auch nicht James' ungläubiger Blick, als Max ihm erklärt hatte, dass er nicht „Black" hieß.

Max wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Die drei waren dafür bekannt anderen Streiche zu spielen, aber warum sollten sie sich so etwas ausdenken.

Weiter darüber grübelnd stieg er die Treppen hinauf in den siebten Stock.


	4. Nächtliche Streifzüge

**Nächtliche Streifzüge**

Die Sache mit der Karte war Max einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Natürlich wusste er, dass James, Fred und Marius für solche Scherze bekannt waren, doch sein Unterbewusstsein redete ihm ein, dass es dieses Mal kein Spaß gewesen war und irgendwie hatte es ihn dazu gebracht Näheres über Leute mit dem Namen Black herauszufinden.

Dazu hatte er nun eine Menge Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen müssen. Mittlerweile schlich er sogar schon heimlich hin, damit niemand der anderen Gryffindors dachte er sei ein Streber. Immerhin hatte er einen ganz guten Ruf, den er aber wahrscheinlich schnell wieder verlieren würde, wenn man ihn zu häufig in der Bibliothek zwischen Büchern entdeckte. Das einzige, was Max bisher gefunden hatte, war ein altes Ahnenbuch über Reinblütige Familien und deren Nachkommen. Versteckt in einem der hinteren Teile der Bibliothek hatte er es gelesen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass es zwar eine Menge Blacks gegeben hatte, doch außer Namen, Familienzusammenschlüsse und Reinheiten des Blutes, war in diesem Buch nicht wirklich etwas über sie zu finden, jedenfalls nichts Interessantes, nichts wonach er suchte, auch wenn er nicht einmal wirklich wusste, was er suchte.

Außer der Sache mit der Bibliothek hatte er es sich in letzter Zeit zum Spaß gemacht nachts durch Hogwarts zu streifen. Zu seinem Stolz war er bisher auch noch nicht erwischt worden, weder von Filch, noch von dessen Katze, noch von Lehrern oder Vertrauensschülern, die ihre Streifen zogen. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm ganz gut. Max mochte das Risiko, das die Streifzüge darstellten, doch er hatte bemerkt, dass er gut war. Es lag ihm regelrecht im Blut.

Einer der Orte, die er besonders gern besuchte, war die Küche. Tatsächlich hatte er sie ganz allein gefunden, ganz allein, weil sich niemand der anderen Jungen dazu durchringen konnte, den gleichen Spaß zu haben. Manchmal wünschte Max, er wäre ein paar Jahre älter und zusammen mit James, Fred und Marius in einem Jahrgang, dann könnte er so etwas mit ihnen zusammen machen, doch dem war nicht so, also musste er gewisse Geheimgänge eben allein finden und auch das hatte er schon getan.

Leider eines Nachts, es war gerade Frühling geworden und er bekam immer öfter abends Hunger, sodass sein Magen ihn praktisch zwang hinunter in die Küche zu laufen, kam es, dass er mit von Schokomuffins voll bepackten Armen wieder hinauf auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war, da er jedoch aß, war er sehr unvorsichtig und als er um eine Ecke bog, lief er direkt in Filch hinein, wobei er vor Schreck alle Muffins fallen ließ und sie auf dem Boden verteilte. Am Kragen zog Mr Filch ihn bis zu seinem Büro und Max hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit die Muffins aufzusammeln und mitzunehmen. „Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor Junge", sagte Filch und begutachtete ihn mit seinen altersschwachen Augen, dabei rückte er Max so nah, das Max unwohl wurde, zumal ein unangenehmer Geruch von Filch ausging. „Ich glaube du warst schon öfter hier, nicht war?", krächzte Filch, doch Max verneinte. „Lüge nicht!", fuhr er ihn an und Max zuckte zusammen. „Ich führe Kartei über jeden Schüler, der in den letzten fünfzig Jahren hier irgendetwas verbrochen hat, also werde ich das ganz schnell herausfinden", lächelte Filch zufrieden und kramte nach einem Pergament. „Wie heißt du?", fragte Filch. „Ruben Nott", antwortete Max schnell. Er hatte sich schon vorher überlegt einen Namen der Slytherins zu nennen. Filch kniff die Augen zusammen, und beäugte ihn noch einmal genau, kritzelte dann jedoch etwas auf das Pergament. „Vergehen: Nächtliche Streifzüge, Diebstahl von Essen aus der Küche und Verschmutzung eines Korridors", krächzte Filch beim Mitschreiben. Max blickte ungläubig drein. Konnte Filch ihm nicht einfach Nachsitzen geben? Wozu machte er sich die Mühe alles so haarklein zu dokumentieren. „Uns hätten sie damals auspeitschen lassen, oder uns an den Daumen von der Decke baumeln lassen. Ach, wie ich diese Schreie genossen habe. Das waren wenigstens noch Strafen, einfach lächerlich, dass Wennell glaubt, ihr würdet ohne Schmerzen etwas lernen!" Max verzog keine Miene.

„Nun gut, du darfst gehen, aber glaub nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst!"

Bevor Filch es sich anders überlegen konnte, stand Max auf und eilte zum Ausgang. Er war noch einmal davon gekommen und freute sich schon auf Notts Blick, wenn er die Einladung zum Nachsitzen bekam. Er schloss die Tür und eilte zurück zu der Stelle, an der Filch ihn eingesammelt hatte. Sein Magen knurrte wie ein wütender Hund. Ob die Muffins noch dort waren?


	5. Nachsitzen wegen eines Buches

**Nachsitzen wegen eines Buches**

Die ganze Sache mit den Rumtreibern war Max im Kopf geblieben und immer wieder musste er an die Karte denken, die James ihm gezeigt hatte.

Konnte es wirklich wahr sein?  
>Mittlerweile war das zweite Schuljahr angebrochen und Max hatte in den Sommerferien beschlossen zu recherchieren. Er wollte in der Bibliothek nach der Familie Black zu suchen. Wenn der Hut ihm gesagt hatte, dass viele seiner Verwandten in Slytherin gewesen waren, dann waren sie sehr wahrscheinlich auch Reinblüter.<p>

Nach Kurzer zeit hatte Max schon ein interessantes Buch über die nobelsten reinblütigsten Familien aus ganz Großbritannien gefunden und er war auch sehr eifrig es zu lesen. Es war staubig, gut, doch es machte auf Max irgendwie den Anschein, als würde es die Antwort auf all seine Fragen enthalten.

Einige seiner Mitschüler hatten schon gefragt, was er mit dem Buch wolle, als es es im Gemeinschaftsraum gelesen hatte, aber Max sagte nichts. Nachher hielten sie ihn noch für verrückt. Darauf konnte er bestens verzichten. In einer Stunde Zauberkunst war dann Professor Baddock angekommen und hatte ihn das Buch entrissen und ihm außerdem zusätzlich eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt.

Missmutig ging Max also eines Abends zum Büro von Professor Baddock, wohin dieser ihn bestellt hatte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erfuhr er seine Aufgabe, die nicht gerade rosig war...

Es ging darum das Büro von Baddock aufzuräumen, zu entstauben, zu wischen und sämtliches zu sortieren. Auch seine Schleimpflanze ganz hinten im Fenster, an der lauter tote Fliegen klebten, sollte er säubern, was Baddock mit einem äußerst breiten Grinsen erläuterte.

Max warf ihm einen Finsteren Blick zu.

„Wenn ich wieder komme, dann haben Sie alles erledigt, klar?"

„Wann kommen Sie denn wieder, Sir?", hatte Max gefragt, doch die Antwort von Baddock war gewesen: „Wenn ich es für angemessen halte."

Seufzend machte Max sich an die Arbeit. Das würde ein langer Abend werden, dabei lagen noch unzählige ungeschriebene Aufsätze im Turm. Was war das überhaupt für eine blöde Idee, Nachsitzen, weil er ein Buch gelesen hatte?

Die Stunden verstrichen und die Pflanze hatte ihn fünf mal mit Schleim bespuckt, als er zufällig mit einem Staubwedel dran gekommen war.

Als er bei Baddocks Schreibtisch ankam, fiel ihm etwas auf.

Sein Buch!

Na gut, es war nicht sein Buch, aber Baddock war wirklich so dumm gewesen und hatte es hier liegen gelassen.

Der Kerl war wirklich rassistisch, dachte Max und schob ein paar Unterlagen zur Seite, um an das Buch zu kommen. Irgendwie unterschätzte er Muggelgeborene. Das war ihm schon öfters aufgefallen, genau genommen unterschätze Baddock ihn. Das sah man hier schon wieder!

Breit grinsend hob Max das Buch an, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee und er ließ es wieder unter dem Stapel verschwinden.

Max ging zur Tür und sah hinaus. Wie weit war Baddock entfernt? Er schob seinen Körper hinaus in den Korridor und lief ein Stückchen, während er an mindestens drei Nischen vorbeikam, was Baddock selbst nirgends zu sehen. Er war zu weit weg, um etwas zu bemerken.

Also ging Max den ganzen Weg zurück, holte das Buch und legte es in die zweite Nische hinter eine Rüstung. Aus irgendeinem Grund stieg seine Laune durch diese Tat erheblich und er kehrte wieder in das Büro zurück und erledigte alles im Handumdrehen, alles außer der Pflanze, vor der er gut eine viertel Stunde verbrachte und überlegte, was zu tun war.

Hatte Longbottom ihnen in Kräuterkunde mal etwas beigebracht, nein, nichts sinnvolles auf jeden Fall, dachte Max und betrachtete die vertrockneten Wurzeln, die an der Pflanze hinab hingen.

Seine Mum sagte immer, dass Max nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, also sollte er sich schleunigst etwas ausdenken.

Max holte eine Feder und piekste in die Wurzeln, nichts geschah. Er berührte die Wurzeln mit einem Finger, nichts geschah. Er rieb etwas von dem auf seinen Umhang gespritzten Schleim an die Wurzel, die Wurzel verfärbte sich violett. Max blinzelte.

Mal sehen, was passierte, wenn er alles mit dem Schleim einrieb.

Nach ein paar Minuten war er fertig, zum Glück hatte er die Pflanze nicht nochmal provozieren müssen, da noch genug Schleim auf seinem Umhang war.

Als die Wurzeln eingerieben waren, zog die Pflanze auf einmal all ihre Fühler ein und Max konnte die Fliegen und den Schleim abkratzen.

Nun da er fertig war ließ er sich auf Professor Baddocks Stuhl nieder und wartete, es war fast wie in so einem Wartezimmer beim Arzt, wo er früher immer mit seiner Mum hingegangen war, doch dort hatte es wenigstens alte Zeitschriften gegeben, die man lesen konnte. Mal sehen, was sich hier so finden ließ und er zog eine Schublade auf.

Aufsätze von Schülern waren uninteressant, dachte Max.

Tinkturen für Zehennägel, das überstieg sein Interesse.

Briefe von Baddocks Mum?

Wenn es etwas gab, das Max sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dann war es die Tatsache, das Baddock eine Mum hatte, die ihm Briefe schrieb. Er nahm den obersten heraus.

_Lieber Mallie,_

_alles Liebe und Gute zu deinem Geburtstag._

_Egal wie alt du wirst, ich erinnere mich immer noch daran, wie du damals in Windeln auf deinem ersten Spielzeugbesen gesessen hast, dein Vater war damals ziemlich enttäuscht, dass du wenig Talent gezeigt hast und er dich immer abwarf._

_Jedes Jahr wird es schwieriger Dir ein passendes Geschenk zu suchen, aber da es nun bald auf den Winter zugeht, habe ich ein paar schöne warme lange Unterhosen besorgt, deine alten waren, als ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe ziemlich abgetragen._

_Ich freue mich schon, dich an Weihnachten wieder zu sehen._

_In Liebe, Mum_

Als Max geendet hatte hörte er Schritte und konnte den Brief noch gerade so in die Schublade zurück tun, bevor Baddock das Büro betrat.

„Was sitzen Sie hier so herum?", blaffte er Max an.

„Ich bin fertig, Sir", antwortete Max und erhob sich von dem Stuhl.

„Nun gut, sie können gehen", sagte Professor Baddock, ein wenig unfreundlicher, als sein Blick auf die Pflanze fiel. Es war gerade so als hätte er gehofft, dass Max es nicht schaffte, sie zu säubern.

Er knallte die Tür hinter Max zu, der geradewegs zur nächsten Rüstung ging, um sein Buch zu holen. Ob schon einmal jemand hier in Hogwarts sich nach dem Nachsitzen jemals so großartig gefühlt hatte?


End file.
